Survivor Famous Faces: The Ethiopian Highlands
Survivor Famous Faces: The Ethiopian Highlands (also known as Survivor: Famous Faces or Survivor: The Ethiopian Highlands) is the first instalment of a series of Survivor games hosted by racer on the RFF Fantasy Games Board. The series will be filmed near Lake Tana in Ethiopia, the source of the Blue Nile. One of the many twists of the season will be that each RFF user is able to control two castaways within the game. All of the castaways participating have previously competed in more than one season of Survivor, with some of them having already won the game before. Initially, the sixteen castaways were divided into two tribes - Foa Foa (named after the tribe from Survivor: Samoa) and Mogo Mogo (named after the tribe from Survivor: All-Stars). Contestants Note: The 'Total Votes' column does not include any votes received during a re-vote, or any votes negated through an idol (whether it be a Hidden Immunity Idol or an Extra Vote Idol), as well as the votes received at Final Tribal Council. *Rupert received 2 votes during a re-vote at the first Tribal Council. *Tom W. received 4 votes during a re-vote at the first Tribal Council. *Rob played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Ralph at the fourth Tribal Council. Ralph received no votes, so this had no effect. *At the eighth Tribal Council, Colby played an Extra Vote Idol on himself, giving Parvati one extra vote. *Danielle played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Parvati at the ninth Tribal Council. Parvati received one vote, which did not count. *At the tenth Tribal Council, Shii Ann played an Extra Vote Idol on herself and Parvati played two Extra Vote Idols on herself, giving Ralph three extra votes. *Parvati received 3 votes during a re-vote at the eleventh Tribal Council. *Rob received 3 votes during a re-vote at the eleventh Tribal Council. *Parvati played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Courtney at the fifteenth Tribal Council. Courtney received one vote, which did not count. *Cirie played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself at the fifteenth Tribal Council. Cirie received two votes, which did not count. *Courtney played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself at the sixteenth Tribal Council. Courtney received two votes, which did not count. *Cirie played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself at the sixteenth Tribal Council. Cirie received two votes, which did not count. *Parvati played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Rob at the sixteenth Tribal Council. Rob received one vote, which did not count. *Courtney received 3 votes during a re-vote at the sixteenth Tribal Council. *Cirie received 2 votes during a re-vote at the sixteenth Tribal Council. *Rob received 1 vote during a re-vote at the seventeenth Tribal Council. *Cirie received 1 vote during a re-vote at the seventeenth Tribal Council. Episode Titles #Two titles were chosen for Episode 1: ##"I Hope They Do Not Mind Building Me Some Stables So I May Rest!" - Danielle ##"Just Can't Get Enough Of Me" - Tyson # The Game Episode 1 Voting History Coming at the end of the game!